LIW Offense Episode 12
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * Backstage, TJ Walker cuts a promo on the hammerhead champion Anthony Guzman and "Lucky" Stone Chambers. He says that at the upcoming PPV event, LIW Bloodsport 2018, he is going to defeat both men and become the new hammerhead champion! * Video package for Quicksilver © vs CJ Smith later tonight for the LIW United States Championship. * Ivan The Baller def. Shell Windhelm * Backstage, the world tag team champions No Expectations are interviewed. They talk about their win at Slam Nation IV and how they defied the odds and beat 3 other teams to win the gold. Team Victory then attacks them from behind and says that next week they're going to take the belts from them. * "The Supermodel" Amriel comes down to the ring and poses for cameramen who take her picture. She says that last week Cassandra Hawk beat her up for no reason. She goes on about how she should be the women's champion and how she's better than the rest of the women's roster. She then calls out a local wrestler to fight her. * "The Supermodel" Amriel def. Local Talent * Video package for a new female wrestler that will debut next week! "Ireland's Own" Brigid O'Dowd will be making her debut on the next episode of LIW Offense! * Backstage, The Prodigy enters the arena and pushes other wrestlers out of his way. One of which is Tom Cross. Cross gets angry but doesn't do anything about it. Gede then walks up to Cross and asks him if he's just gonna let that happen. Cross says that he's been in LIW for years, and he has a losing streak. Gede says that he'll take Cross under his wing and train him to be better. Gede then talks about how he was in Rockstar Records, and has history with The Prodigy. * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. Vortex (Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding) (w/ Slade Might) * Backstage, Royal Queens cut a promo on Vanessa Sullivan and Jade Justice. Natasha Nottingham & Beverly bicker about how Sullivan and Justice were two losers who were put together to make it a fatal fourway tag match at Slam Nation IV and how they weren't supposed to win. They then say that they were supposed to be the champions. * Russ Wilson def. DethLokk (After the match, the hardcore champion D-Lion & Chrystine come down to the ring. D-Lion shakes Wilson's hand and he walks over to DethLokk. He waits for DethLokk to get up, then hits him over the head with the hardcore title.) * Video package for "The Boss" Mr. Young. He is sitting in his penthouse office with his wife Mrs. Anne Young. He talks about his match against Quicksilver at Slam Nation IV and how he lost. He says that even though he lost his US title, he paid a lot of money to buy something that means a lot to Quicksilver. Next week, he is going to reveal what that is. * Quicksilver © def. CJ Smith to retain the LIW United States Championship (After the match, the two shake hands.)